Metals are often used in the fabrication of many automotive body and structural components. Such components are sometimes joined or bonded together via adhesive bonding, where an adhesive is disposed in an interface formed between the joined components. In some instances, adhesive bonding is used in combination with a mechanical joining process (such as clinching, fastening (via a bolt, flange, etc.), riveting, or the like) and/or a metallurgical joining process (such as spot welding or other similar technique). The components may also be joined together using at least one of the above-mentioned processes, and the interface formed therebetween may be sealed by disposing a sealant in the interface.